


Światełka w gęstwinie

by vicarious_den



Series: Trzydziestominutówki [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicarious_den/pseuds/vicarious_den





	

Miała wrażenie, że trawa szeleści pod jej stopami nienaturalnie głośno; każdy krok rozbrzmiewał w osiadłej ciszy, niezmąconej nawet najmniejszym powiewem wiatru. W nozdrzach czuła ten boleśnie znajomy zapach, zapach miejsca, które opuściła przed laty, ale który naznaczył jej skórę, jak tylko potrafi naznaczyć dom. Mrok spowijał okolicę, a im dalej się zagłębiała, tym bardziej była przerażona. Wzięła głęboki oddech i upomniała się w duchu; strach nie przystoi alfie. Znajdowała się na swoim terytorium, była silna i szybka, nie powinna się obawiać jakiejś dzikiej omegi. Mimo wszystko czuła dreszcz na plecach, spotęgowany tym miejscem, gdzie każde drzewo, każdy kamień przypominał jej o wszystkim, co tu pogrzebała. Zatrzymała się na chwilę i, próbując odłożyć na bok swoje słabości, zaczęła nasłuchiwać. Otaczająca ją cisza nie była naturalna, była _martwa_. Jej ciało ogarnął niepokój, a instynkt podszeptywał, żeby zawróciła.

  
Chciała przeklinać swojego brata za to, że go tutaj nie ma, ale nie mogła. Gdy tylko wspomniała mu o tym, że musi wrócić do domu, zobaczyła jak jego misternie utkana przez lata maska rozsypuje się, ukazując przerażonego chłopca, jakim był w chwili, gdy uciekali do Nowego Jorku. Podjęła decyzję za niego. Nie mogła mu tego zrobić, nie mogła rozdrapać jego ledwo co zagojonych ran z powodu głupiej omegi, która zadomowiła się na ich terytorium. To ona była alfą i to był jej cholerny obowiązek, żeby załatwić sprawę jak należy. Więc wymknęła się z domu, wsiadła w samochód i przyjechała sama. Jednak teraz, otoczona niczym więcej niż strachem, wiedziała, że podjęła złą decyzję. Odwróciła się i, odpychając od siebie myśli o tchórzostwie, zaczęła przedzierać się przez las z powrotem do samochodu. Nie mogła się kontrolować, nie do końca, kiedy mary przeszłości przytłumiały jej zmysły, pozostawiając ją nieprzygotowaną na atak.

  
Była w połowie drogi do samochodu, kiedy zatrzymała się gwałtownie, gdy nowy ( _stary)_ zapach dotarł do jej nozdrzy, wprawiając ją w odrętwienie. Z sercem szamoczącym się w piersi niczym dzikie zwierzę, obróciła głowę w lewo, spoglądając w ziejącą czernią pustkę pomiędzy jednym drzewem a drugim. Para błękitnych oczu zdawała się dryfować w mroku.

  
Serce Laury zdążyło zabić jeszcze tylko dwa razy.

 


End file.
